Cold Day ( sequel FEVER )
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: (sequel FEVER) " kau kedinginan ?" / " tentu , bahkan 2 selimut tebal ini tak dapat menghangat kan ku " / " kemari lah , kita bisa berbagi selimut berdua dan saling menghangatkan " . EXO Crack Couple Story , KrisHo .


COLD DAY ( SEQUEL FEVER )

.

.

.

Title : Cold Day

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : romance , Humor /?

Length : one shoot

Rate : karena banyak yang Minta M , jadi Mars bikin M aja #plakk

Cast :

Kim JoonMyeon , Wu YiFan , and other .

Warning ! YAOI

Bacaan ngga bermutu milik Mars

Mature content

Warn inside

Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak kecil /?

(padahal sendiri nya baru 16 tahun -,- )

DLDR

.

.

.

Salju masih terus turun dengan lebat nya , dan itu tentu saja membuat Suhu dari dingin menjadi semakin dingin , orang awam pasti memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut mereka di atas kasur yang hangat , namun berbeda dengan Suho , jika member EXO yang lain sudah bergelung dengan selimut mereka dan mengarungi alam mimpi mereka , berbeda dengan nya , Suho masih terjaga , dia terjaga bukan karena menjaga Kris , perlu kalian tahu , Kris sudah sembuh dari tadi siang , lalu kenapa Suho bisa terjaga sampai selarut malam ini ? jawaban nya adalah karena dia juga tak tahu kenapa ia masih terjaga sampai selarut ini . /?

" huftt " Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas nya , sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba tidur , tetap saja tidak bisa , mulai dari meminum susu sebelum tidur (ini mah kebiasaan Mars -,- ) , kemudian bergelung dengan selimut nya , tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur .

' ini buruk ' , fikir Suho , mana mungkin ini tidak buruk , harus nya ia tidur dan mencari kehangatan dengan cara bergelung dengan selimut nya , bukan terjaga hingga larut malam di sertai dingin nya cuaca musim dingin yang penuh salju ini .

" haahh " Suho benar benar kesal , sungguh , tubuh nya ingin beristirahat , tapi mata nya tak kunjung tertutup .

" kau belum tidur , Hon ? " suho sedikit kaget mendengar intrupsi orang lain , namun keterkagetan nya hilang saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah kekasih nya , Kris .

" aku tidak bisa tidur , Hyung ~ " rajuk Suho sembari menduduk kan dirinya di kasur nya , sama seperti Kris yang terduduk di kasur nya .

" apa kau meminum Kopi sebelum tidur ? " tanya Kris sembari memandang kekasih nya .

" tidak~ , sebelum tidur aku meminum susu hangat , mengingat yahh , betapa dingin nya di luar sekarang " jawab Suho

" kau kedinginan ? " tanya Kris lagi .

" tentu saja , bahkan 2 selimut tebal tak dapat menghangatkan tubuh ku " jawab Suho dengan pout nya , Kris yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan .

" sini " Suho memandang bingung pada Kris yang menepuk wilayah kosong kasur Kris .

" apa ? " tanya Suho

" ayo duduk disini " jelas Kris , Suho pun beranjak dari kasur nya , tubuh mungil nya ia balut dengan salah satu selimut tebal nya , membuat Kris tertawa tanpa suara saat melihat Suho seperti sebuah selimut gulung berjalan .

" hyung~ " rajuk Suho yang kesal karena di tertawakan Kris .

" baiklah , kesini " ujar Kris memerintah Suho untuk duduk di pangkuan nya .

" jangan bercanda Hyung , aku tidak mungkin duduk di pangkuan mu dengan berbalut selimut seperti ini " ujar Suho sembari mem-pout kan bibir nya

" lepas saja selimut mu itu , Hon " jawab Kris .

" kau gila hyung , disini dingin sekali , dan kau menyuruh ku melepas selimut ku ? tidak mau " tolak Suho

" kita bisa berbagi selimut disini , dan aku akan memeluk mu agar terasa lebih hangat "

Blush

Dan oh , kali ini Kris berhasil membuat Suho ber _blushing _ mendengar ucapan Kris , apa Kris sedang mencoba romantic pada Suho ? ahh sayang sekali , bukan itu maksud dari otak mesum Kris , kenapa Kris mengajak Suho tidur di kasur nya ? kalian masih mau bertanya tentang itu ? ah , masa kalian tidak tahu apa yang ada di otak mesum tuan Wu itu ? .

Suho pun menurut pada kris , melepas kan selimut nya dan berjalan ke kasur kris , duduk di pangkuan sang kekasih , sementara Kris mendekap tubuh Suho dari belakang .

" apa sekarang sudah cukup hangat ? " tanya Kris mengeratkan dekapan nya pada Suho , sementara Suho hanya bisa mengangguk mengiya kan , tak tahu kah kau Suho , bahwa kau baru saja memasuki perangkap Naga mesum EXO ? aku yakin , Suho akan berakhir dengan tidak bisa berjalan besok .

" Hon " lirih Kris , Kris melirik suho yang ternyata sedang menyaman kan dirinya di pelukan nya , bahkan tampak Suho sudah mulai akan tertidur di pelukan kris .

' tapi maaf sayang , kurasa kau akan tidur kurang malam ini ' fikir Kris dengan seringai mesum yang terpatri di wajah _bitch _nya .

" Hon , apa kau sudah tidur ? " tanya Kris .

" belum , tapi aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur " jawab Suho yang masih menutup mata nya .

" tidak kah kau merasakan nya , Hon ? "

" apa ? " tanya suho yang kini melihat ke arah Kris .

" aku juga perlu di tidurkan " jawab Kris .

" kau ?" tanya Suho yang kebingungan .

" bukan aku sebenarnya , tapi sesuatu yang tengah menegang di bawah sana " jelas kris , Suho memandang horror ke arah Kris .

" apa mak-"

" kau sudah berjanji akan bercinta dengan ku setelah aku sembuh " selaan Kris membuat Suho semakin menatap horror pada kris , apa Kris akan mengajak nya bercinta malam ini ? besok kan EXO sedang ada jadwal pemotretan .

" jangan bercanda Hyung , besok EXO akan ada pemotretan , kau ingat ? " bela Suho .

" tentu saja aku ingat , Hon . tapi jangan salahkan aku yang terangsang oleh tubuh mu yang menggiurkan dan sayang untuk di lewatkan itu " Kris kembali berucap , oh , dia tidak ingin menyia nyiakan waktu nya saat ini .

" aku tidak ma-hhmph "

Oke , sepertinya Kris benar benar ingin menyerang suho malam ini juga , terbukti dari kris yang langsung membalikkan tubuh Suho dan menyerang bibir Suho dan otomatis memotong ucapan penolakan Suho . Suho terus erusaha berontak dari serangan Kris , karena dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan telanjang di atas kasur Kris pagi ini . tapi sayang , Suho tak dapat menolak semua nya , karena otak dan tubuh Suho berbeda pendapat , karena otak nya menyerukan untuk berhenti , tapi tubuh nya malah menikmati semua nya .

" ngghh " lenguh Suho saat ciuman kris mulai memanas , Kris menghisap bibir Suho dengan ganas , tangan nya pun tak tinggal diam , jika tangan kanan nya menahan tengkuk Suho , maka tangan Kirinya kini sedang menjelajahi tubuh Suho , menyelinap masuk ke dalam piyama yang Suho pakai , mengusap pelan perut rata Suho , dan itu membuat Suho kenikmatan , itu seperti ada beribu ribu kupu kupu yang mengepak kan sayap nya di dalam perut mu .

" akh! " pekik Suho saat tanagn Kris bermain di sekitar putting nya .

" kau bilang tidak mau , Hon . tapi tubuh mu menikmati nya , kau tidak bisa pergi dari ku malam ini " bisik Kris ditelinga Suho , Kris menjilat telinga Suho dengan perlahan , berniat membuat Suho tergoda .

" eunghh " dan berhasil , rupa nya Suho sudah benar benar masuk ke dalam perangkap Kris malam ini , Kris membuat sebuah garis oleh salivanya dari telinga Suho sampai keleher Suho , memberikan beberapa _butterfly kiss _pada leher Suho , dan di hadiahi desahan merdu dari Suho .

" kau tahu Hon , ada dua saat yang paling kusuka saat mendengar suaramu , pertama saat kau bernyanyi , dan kedua saat kau mendesahkan namaku " oh , rupanya Kris sedang mencoba ber-dirty talk dengan Suho . sementara Suho tidak perduli dengan apa yang kris ucapkan , karena ia tengah menikmati bagaimana tangan Kris memanja putting nya . jika tadi Suho merasa kedinginan , maka sekarang Suho merasa kepanasan , ingin rasanya Suho menanggalkan seluruh pakaian nya saat ini juga , namun tubuh nya terlalu lemas karena terus menerus mendapat kenikmatan dari Kris , padahal ini belum sampai ke tahap inti .

" akkhh " Suho memekik nikmat saat Kris membuat sebuah _kissmark _di leher nya .

" anghh , jangan di sit-eumhh-u krishh … bhesokh khi-ahh-ta ada pemotretan " protes Suho saat Kris berniat membuat _kissmark _lain nya di leher Suho . sementara Kris hanya mengangkat bahu nya .

Srett

Rupanya kris memiliki rencana lain , sepperti nya Kris akan membuat banyak _kissmark _ di seluruh tubuh Suho .

" kurasa _kissmark _di seluruh tubuh mu menarik juga " ucap Kris .

" jangan gi-NYAH! " Suho tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapan nya karena dia keburu mendesah karena perbuatan Kris yang kini tengah mengemut putting kanan nya , sementara putting kiri nya kini tengah di manja oleh tangan kanan Kris , lalu dimana tangan kiri Kris ? jawaban nya adalah tangan Kris sedang meremas pantat Suho .

" eunghhh … Kriseu~ " desah Suho saat Kris kembali menggoda diri nya dengan lidah yang tengah memutari putting Suho .

" eunghh~ … eunghh~ … Kris Hyung~ " Suho meremas surai milik Kris saat sang pemilik kepala sedang menikmati putting nya , meremas rambut itu hingga terlihat acak acakan . sungguh , rasa nya Suho sedang terbang ke surga saat di berikan kemikmatan oleh Suho . tanpa sepengatahuan Suho , kris sedang mempersiapkan 2 jari nya untuk memasuki lubang ketat milik Suho , dalam hati nya dia menghitung , 1 .. 2 … dan –

" AKHH ! "

-3 .

Suho memekik kesakitan saat 2 jari panjang milik kris menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang nya , ganti nya , Suho menjambak rambut Kris .

" aww , sakit Hon " ujar Kris yang kesakitan karena rambut nya di jambak oleh Suho .

" kau pikir aku tidak ? " bentak Suho , sementara kris hanya memberikan cengiran nya pada Suho .

" kau pik-ahhh " suho mendesah saat tangan kanan Kris meremas junior nya dari luar , karena pada kenyataan nya Suho masih menggunakan celana nya .

" kupikir kau sedang kenikmatan , Hon " ujar Kris , sementara Suho hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Kris karena ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara nya saat ini untuk memaki Kris , karena saat ini Suho tengah mendesah kenikmatan , jadi tolong ingat kan Suho untuk memarahi Kris ke esokan hari nya .

Kris menggerakkan kedua jari nya yang berada di dalam lubang hangat nan ketat milik Suho , dan terdengarlah erangan kesakitan Suho .

" sshhh , rileks Hon , it's gonna be alright " lirih Kris , mencoba menenangkan Suho . dan akhir nya tubuh Suho merileks dengan sendirinya , Kris kembali menggerakkan kedua jari nya , mencoba mencari titk terdalam Suho , sementara Tangan nya yang satu mencoba membuka celana piyama Suho . dan –

Srett

-celana Suho pun berhasil di buka Kris . dan sekarang Suho benar benar Full naked , karena ternyata Suho tak memakai celana dalam nya .

" kenapa kau tak memakai celana dalam mu , Hon ? apa kau tahu bahwa aku akan menyerang mu sehingga kau mempersiap kan nya ?" tanya kris yang di hadiahi jitakan dan tatapan yang seakan berkata ' lanjutkan dan jangan banyak bicara ' dari Suho .

Sungguh , Suho merasa ini sangat nikmat , saat titk pusat Suho di manja oleh Kris , lalu jari jari Kris yang sedang bergerak di dalam lubang nya , dan jangan Lupakan mulut Kris yang masih memanja tubuh putih Suho yang kini dihiasi banyak _kissmark _.

" kau … -eungh .. " Suho mencoba berbicara , namun selalu gagal karena yang keluar selalu sebuah desahan .

" apa sayang ?" tanya Kris , Suho menarik narik baju yang Kris kena kan , ahh , Kris mengerti , mungkin suho ingin berkata ' hey , kau licik , Hyung . kau masih berpakaian lengkap , sementara aku sudah naked ' . dengan cepat Kris mebuka seluruh pakaian nya dengan satu tangan dan membiarkan tangan satu nya lagi terus bergerak memanja hole Suho .

" nah , sekarang kita sama " ujar Kris . sementara Suho hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tubuh tegap Kris , sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah nya yang mulai memerah .

" akh ! " Suho merasa lubang nya kembali kosong saat jari jari Kris keluar dari lubang nya , Kris menatap protes pada Kris .

" maaf Hon , tapi ada yang lebih besar yang akan segera masuk " ujar Kris .

" kau tidak bermaksud memasukkan nya sekarang kan ? " tanya Suho .

" menurutmu ? ini sudah cukup tegang untuk dimasukkan , Hon " jawab Kris .

Srett

Kris menarik pinggang suho dan membuat Suho menungging di hadapan nya , mengocok sebentar junior nya yang memang sudah tegang dari tadi , lalu mempersiapkan nya di depan hole Suho .

" kau siap , Hon ? " tanya Kris yang sudah siap .

" be-arghhtt "

Sungguh , ingin rasa nya Suho memaki Kris saat ini , untuk apa Kris bertanya ' sudah siap atau belum ' pada Suho kalau pada akhir nya tetap di masukkan saat itu juga .

" ughhh , Hon " gumam Kris saat merasa kan lubang Suho mencengkeram kuat junior nya .

Plokk

Dengan tidak pelan nya , Kris menepuk pantat putih suho , dan menghasilkan tanda kemerahan di pantat Suho . setelah cukup lama mendiamkan junior nya di hole Suho , Kris mulai menggerakkan junior nya di dalam sana .

" akhh ! Hyung , pelan " rintih Suho .

" baiklah " Kris menggerakkan pinggul nya dengan perlahan , tak ingin membuat Suho kesakitan , tapi ia juga harus menemukan titik terdalam Suho , mulanya Suho memang mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan , namun sekarang , Suho sudah mulai mengeluar kan desahan nya .

" uhghhh … eunghh "

" shhh , _so tight baby " _

Kris terus keluar masuk di lubang Kris , membuat Suho terus meneriakan kenikmatan .

" nyah ! "

Kris menyeringai ketika menyadari bahwa junior nya baru saj menubruk titik terdalam Suho , Kris mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk nya dan berkali kali menubruk titik terdalam Suho yang membuat Suho terus mendesah kenikmatan . desahan dan erangan Suho menyertai setiap sentakan dari Kris , membuat Suho pusing karena mabuk kepayang .

Menyentakkan lebih dalam Junior nya di lubang Suho , dan satu tangan nya yang tengah mengocok junior Suho , itu berhasil membuat Suho terus meneriak kan namanya .

" hyung ~ ... Hyung ~ … ! wanna cum " desah Suho saat merasakan ia akan segera keluar , sementara Kris mulai mempercepat kocokan nya di junior Suho .

" UKHH ! " pekikan nikmat Suho menyertai keluar nya cairan cinta Suho yang membasahi sprei kasur milik Kris dan tertampung di tangan Kris . sementara kris menghentikan sementara kegiatan keluar masuk nya , membiar kan Suho menikmati orgasme nya .

" eumhh … bergerak lagi hyung ~ " rengek suho saat Kris terlalu lama diam .

" tentu , Hon . " dan Kris kembali menggerakkan pinggul nya , membuat Suho kembali mendesah kenikmatan , sungguh , Kris merasa ia akan segera ber-orgasme karena ia merasa bahwa junior nya sudah mulai berkedut hebat di dalam lubang Suho .

" HON " pekikan Kris menandai keluar nya cairan cinta nya di dalam lubang Suho , membuat Suho menggelinjang nikmat karena merasakan hangat memenuhi perut nya .

Suho dan Kris mencoba menetralkan nafas mereka yang terdengar pendek karena kegiatan malam mereka , Suho menjatuhkan tubuh nya di atas kasur dan membiar kan Kris berada di atas nya .

" apa kau lelah , Hon ?" tanya Kris .

" ya , dan aku mau tidur , jadi tidak ada ronde selanjut nya " ujar Suho final dan langsung jatuh kea lam tidur nya , sementara Kris terkekeh mendengar protesan Suho , Kris merubah posisi nya dan suho menjadi menyamping , mendekap tubuh lengket Suho dan menyelimuti mereka berdua .

' malam ini memang tidak ada ronde selanjut nya , tapi musim dingin masih panjang , 'kan ? kurasa besok akan menjadi hari yang dingin kembali , kekeke '

Fin

Oke , Mars tau ini mengecewakan , tapi sumpah , Mars ngerjain ini dengann keadaan lagi demam , mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan mars ngga bakal posting cerita dulu , Mars lagi butuh istirahat , dan buat ' I Need A Romance' nya di hiatus kan dulu .

And then , wanna give me RnR ?


End file.
